Melody To My Heart
by gabii-something-person
Summary: RE-WRITE TO Melody To My Heart. Bella and Edward meet on the bus and are instantrly drawn to eachother. But what happens when the past interferes with the present and makes the future disapear? AH/AU CannonCouples  *M*


**A/N: Hello readers. How has life been? Boring? Yes, well me too…yet still not able to write anything. So here is my new story that is actually the re-write of Melody to My Heart… I already have around ten Chapter planned out…just need to be written… So I hope you like it, so please R&R! BTW this has NOT been BETA'ed...they wouldn't reply to me :'(  
**

**Chapter Song: It's Not Your Fault – New Found Glory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Brake-ups and Bus Rides  
**  
BPOV

Christmas. What's so fun about it? It's just spending money that you don't have, but you still have to buy something as to show your affection of someone.

I'm not an atheist or anything…I just don't see the point in celebrating the day Jesus was supposed to have died. Because as much as a majority of people would like to believe it, Jesus died and he's not going to save us. It's kind of unrealistic.

I looked at all the expensive things I could buy for Rosalie but I just couldn't find anything that she would like. Maybe I should just her shoes? Those red pumps she wanted the last time we were out shopping?

I walked down to _Jane's_ shop and walked straight to the counter towards the girl behind that counter. She was your typical orange faced, fake boobed blonde who got the job just to buy more orange make up. She stared at me with a fake smile when I made my way over to her and I could see in her eyes that she wasn't pleased that I took her away from her BlackBerry.

"I would like those red pumps that are on display in size six, please," I said and smiled back at her the same fake smile. She hesitated with a frown before she quickly went to the back of the shop to get them. When she came back she opened the lid and showed them to me, they were both there, perfect like they should be.

"Great, I'll take them," I said as I got my wallet out. She punched out the numbers for it and looked back up at me waiting.

"That'll be sixty-two-dollars-and-fifty-cents," She said, putting the shoe box in a bag and passed it over to me as I gave her the money. I smiled and said Thank You to her and walked out the shop and up to Starbucks.

So now that I got Rosalie's present, I needed to get Jacob something. It was our third Christmas together, and I had to get him something perfect.

When I got to Starbucks I got a Coffee and went straight to _For Him & For Her_ since they had the best smelling colognes. I walked around the shop until I found the best smelling one and got a bigger bottle so it would last longer. The price was reasonable, only thirty-five-dollars. Not too expensive, but lasting. I went ahead and bought it with my credit card, I might as well buy everything with it, and the VAT was the lowest.

I walked out of the shop with a smile on my face, now that I was done with the Christmas shopping; all I have to do now is go home.

I was walking towards the bus stop when I noticed a beautiful necklace through the window at _Esme's Jewels_, so I decided to walk in and have a look. Maybe I could treat myself to a Christmas present too?

When I walked it there was only one sale's assistant and she was helping a young girl with curly hair and a round belly, maybe seven months along?, pick something while she stood with a frown on her face.

"Miss, we have some earrings maybe?" the middle-aged woman said to the girl.

"Maybe…I don't know…it has to say love and fun to it, you know? Something I could wear anywhere," she replied pulling one of her curls straight and then letting it go, allowing it bounce back to its original form.

"What about a charm bracelet?" I asked, slightly regretting it. But then she smiled.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" she said smiling brightly. I smiled right back at her. She turned back to the sales assistant as she took out a simple charm bracelet with five charms on it, and a box with more little figures. I smiled to myself and turned to the side where more variety of the necklace I had seen was displayed.

Then, the door opened with a chime, and a familiar voice said a sentence that broke my heart into pieces.

"Baby, c'mon, hurry up and pick, then we need to go get more baby stuff," he said. She turned around and smiled at him while I just stared.

"Yeah I did, this woman told me just the perfect thing!" she said and smiled at me.

All I did was stare at Jacob as he smiled at the pregnant girl. Then his eyes landed on him and he was staring at me the same.

"Jacob?" she said. My eyes watered and the engagement ring on my finger began to feel heavy.

"I'm sorry for what you are about to see, and probably go through as well…" I said to the girl without turning to her.

Then I walked up to Jacob, slapped him and shouted the only thing that came to mind.

"YOU CHEATING PIECE OF SHIT!" I shouted at him with all the strength I still had in me and walked out the shop.

Now I don't know what had happened next but I didn't care ether. I really wish I didn't find this out. It would have been easier if he just dumped me. Or better yet, not even started this whole thing…

I felt kind of stupid now. I can't believe I was so oblivious to him having another girlfriend…it made sense now, however. All the phone calls he had made and all the weeks he said he has work…all with her…

Tears were streaming down my face and I tried to breathe right but my body was shaking with sobs and it was hard.

I walked to the bus stop and finally took a breath deep enough to calm me down a little. I had my bags full and heavy and my engagement ring in my bag. I was glad I didn't throw it at him, because now I can sell it and buy the necklace I wanted. Yeah, I would do that.

My tears had finally stopped just as the bus came and I walked on with red blotches on my face. The ride was over a half an hour so I decided to go upstairs since the bus looked pretty much empty. I walked up the steep stairs and walked to the back of the bus where only one man was seated. I sat down in the seat next to the one that was next to his and breathed a shaky sigh.

The bus drove and my eyes were becoming dry and soar from the stinging. The windows of the bus were becoming dimmer by the second and when the bus stopped it seemed like hours.

Then, the bus stopped and the lights switched off. My breath hitched. We were in an open highway, no houses around and anything else was still miles away…

"Sorry passengers, we have seemed to have gotten a flat tire, the rescue team is on its way and will be here within thirty minutes, if anyone would like to call anyone who could possibly pick them up, please do," the driver said through the microphone.

I breathed a sigh of relief; I was scared for the wrong reasons. The man next to me groaned.

I looked over to him and was mesmerized by him. He had the most unruly bronze hair that looked about to fall out from all the pulling he seems to do; his hand was in his hair right now. I just barely caught a glimpse of his eyes but just that second showed me he had the most beautiful green eyes.

I don't know what made me do it but I opened my mouth and let words slip out. I still don't know whether that was a stupid or a cleaver choice.

"Are you ok?" I said my voice barely a whisper. At the sound of my voice his head turned and he smiled a half smile and sighed. He shook his head no before he answered me.

"Err, not really…my phone died so…yeah…" he said. His voice was like music to my ears.

"Want to use mine?" I asked, reaching into my pocket and stretching my hand over to him. Our eyes and I smiled at him.

"No, it's alright," he said shaking his head, "I don't remember any numbers, there's a reason I have a phone," he joked. I chuckled and nodded, putting the phone back in my pocket.

We were silent for a minute or two before he breathed in and extended his hand.

"I'm Edward," he smiled.

"Bella," I smiled back at him and reached over to take his hand. The stupid thing now was that once we touched there was a bolt of electricity and I didn't want it to stop. But it did when I finally pulled my hand away after holding his for two minutes.

"So, why the sad face?" Edward asked, looking down at his hands and then back up to meet my eyes. He must have felt it too…

"I found out my fiancée was cheating on me and even knocked up the girl. And to make the matter worse for myself, she's a really sweet girl who is about six years younger than me…no wonder he's with her…" I whispered.

Edward's eyes grew a little darker and his eyebrows pulled together as he stared at me.

"Well, even though it's not my place to judge, he seems like an asshole of a guy. No offence," he said and leaned barely a centimeter closer, but the movement was there and it made me smile.

"None taken, I said the same thing to him before I ran out of the jeweler's shop, _Esme's, _maybe you know it?" I said. Edward suddenly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's my mom's… you probably met her too…she was working today."

"Light brown hair with the most amazing smile?"

"Yeah, that's my mom," Edward chuckled. I smiled at him and I honestly like this.

"Cool… So where are you headed?" I asked.

"Home, I live with my brother and he's helping me find a job since my last employer was my ex-girlfriend… What about you?"

"Home, where I share my apartment with my Rosalie, she's the best friend you could ever ask for really… Now I kind of feel sorry for Jake cause when she finds out about this break-up she's going to castrate him," I smiled. The funny thing was I wasn't exaggerating.

Edward laughed and it was then that I noticed that him laughing made me smile, which only ever happened with Family.

"So Bella, what do you do for living?" Edward asked, turning his body around so he was now seated sideways and front ways to me.

"I'm a teacher, what about you? What have you got to offer to the world?" I asked.

"Ok, game of twenty questions. I'm into teaching as well. What's your favorite hobby?"

"Singing, I love to sing, what about you?"

"Write, and read, I always love just lying in bed on a Saturday night just reading…"

"What type of books you like?"

"I like lots, but my favorite would have to be Wuthering Heights. There's something about that story, about the twist that just got me hooked. What about you? Do you like to read?"

I smiled at that. I have never met anyone like him. And I really wish it was sooner.

"Remember the sentence you said five seconds ago. It's like taking the words out of my mouth. It's the only book that I can read over and over again and never get tired of it…"

Edward smiled a crooked smile that made me get butterflies…I never gotten butterflies before…

"Ok, something basic, what's your favorite color?" he asked. I stared at his emerald green eyes and my favorite color being red before just changed to green…

"Green…emerald green…it feels safe and honest and beautiful…the color… you?"

"Brown, chocolate brown…"

We stared at each other, our eyes locked, and carefree smiles on our faces for a while in silence and it felt completely comfortable, not like those awkward silences that normally occur.

We stayed like that, silent and staring, until a jolt moved as and shook us from the silent zone.

"So, what kind of music do you listen to?" I asked, making myself comfortable while sitting.

"Anything really...though I love some old rock type…it's the best…"

"Yeah, same here… If I could teach just about Elvis Presley and Oasis I would be the happiest teacher ever," I laughed.

"I know, it would be the best job I could ever ask for," Edward smiled. Then suddenly his face changed and he jumped up from his seat and turned back to me with a pained expression.

"I have to go now, this is my stop," Edward said. I looked outside and noticing this was my stop also I grabbed my bags and turned back to Edward.

"I have to get off here too!" I laughed. Edward smiled and moved backwards to let me go first.

"Mind if I walk you home?" he asked. I thought about it as we made our way down the stairs and handed him my shopping bags.

"I take these as a yes," he chuckled.

"Yeah, another couple minutes wouldn't kill," I beamed.

We got off the bus and walked towards my street and towards my house which was only five minutes away from the bus stop. When we stopped by my road we just stood there. I finally reached over and took my bags from him, and shuffled my feet weather to move or not.

"So I should probably get going…" he said and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah…though, only if you want to, you could come in for a coffee? I don't ever do this but I really like talking to you because honestly, no one can make me laugh within the half an hour that I've cried…" I laughed shortly.

"I would really love to, and I promise I will next time we see each other because I've never met a woman like you, honestly… But I can't, cause Emmett's waiting for me at home and I need to go make him dinner because honestly, even with him being a doctor the only thing he knows how to do is make cereal. And half the time he makes a mess of that too," he laughed. I nodded and smiled.

"Well I guess this is good bye, for now, I'll see you again" I said and stepped closer, standing on my tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek.

I immediately felt the blush appear on my face and quickly turned to my house walking to the door. I unlocked it and turned around to see Edward still standing there smiling at me that crooked smile.

"Yeah, definitely," he smiled. I blushed even redder and bit my lip as I closed the door to him walking away. He was walking backwards, still looking at me, smiling, and his eyes even from the distance a bright green that would put the world's beautiful emeralds to shame…

Then I finally closed the door to him with a smile still plastered on my face.

Best break-up and bus ride in my whole life…

**

* * *

A/N: So did you all like it? It took me like two weeks to write it…well ok it took me one day to write 5 pages and within the two weeks two pages were written… Anyways…updates might be regular if im bothered and have motivation to write… so review and add to alerts! **


End file.
